transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Pile-Up
Profile "Sorry sir, your warranty has run out! What do we have for him, Jim?" An explorer, comedian, and loyal friend to those he likes, and a dire enemy to those who garnish his hatred. On the field his skills to repair fallen comrades as well as keep an eye out for the enemy is as invaluable as the next. In times of peace he is usually more quiet than the others, sitting down to read a book, or stare at the stars rather than start a wild party or begin a bout of win loose or draw... Though the idea of a party will still come up from time to time. He is, for the most part, merely a scout, keeping a laser pistol at his side, as his "Life Insurance Policy" as he calls it, and has worked on his fist fighting skills to accompany this. Through a bit of work on his own design and some help from others, he has developed a sort of battering ram, with catch arms as well in his bike form, making him a formidable opponent in both modes, for bashing his enemies down or by firing blaster bolts to knock off a hand, or whatever other limb comes in visual range But his experience with jury-rigging have enabled him the capabilities to work as a minor field medic as well, putting his allies' limbs back on, or using a camera lens to replace someones optic. History I Was A Teenage Decepticon! Born a millenia ago in the factories of the Decepticons, at the beginning of the Cybertronian Wars, Pile-Up was known originally as Decepticon Combat Drone 1005, one of the originals off of the assembly lines, designed for combat and mid-field drone repair. Mindless and cold, with only his programmed directives to guide him. Marching amongst the ranks in the ensuing battles. Oblivious to the flight of the janitorial species of Cybertronians, it was a surprise when Vidicon swept in amongst a pile of the damaged that were being dragged to safe haven for repair by Drone 1005, identifying the approaching bot as a neutral, and thus a non-target, he awoke from the surprise shutdown of his system amongst his brethren on The Planet of Junk. Fitted with a laser core containing a personality, and named Pile-Up by his savior, the young Junkion spent his first days in confusion, his hard-wired programming battling against his newfound individuality. Unable to speak, he was, little by little, taught the language of his new people. Coming into their ranks bit by bit, showing his capability to the whole with an ingenuity for design and invention birthed from his design as a combat medical drone, piecing together new equipment to aid his people in their brave new world. Early Days Somewhat care free in his nature, Pile-Up was often left to his own devices, wandering the landscape of the fallen civilization, picking up scrap and salvage as he found it, and adding it to his collection of 'projects in progress' picking up quickly on radio transmissions hitting the planet, and incorporating them into his language like the others. Appearing after weeks in the field with wheel barrows and hover-sleds covered in various detritus that he would convert into his varied inventions, and lab catastrophes, caused by his only moderate grasp of technical workings. Still, Pile-Up wasn't one to give up easily, and throughout the course of his days, he developed a number of inventions that would serve in the Junkion's quest to better themselves, or at least have a rockin' good time. Including the means of creating a farm that utilized ambient radiation in the atmosphere to grow 'crops' in the form of 'energy tacos' as they came to be called, thus earning him the early title of Taco Farmer. And so he would live as such for years to come, farming, scouting, and providing medical assistance to his fellows for centuries, adding to his body to hide his aincent past as a mindless Decepticon drone. Modern Day So much time was spent, in later centuries, when The Signals came to The Planet of Junk. McDonalds, Burger King, Radio Shack, News Six, and HBO... new phrases learned, a language reborn as he, with the other Junkions took to it like ducks to water. News reports of giant robots calling themselves Autobots and Decepticons brought about new fears, and like his people, the idea of the war possibly spreading to his new homeworld was something feared more than discovery by the Quintessons. Earth had its war, the Decepticons and the Autobots made contact with the old homeworlds, and the war raged ever forward. Long did the eyes of the Junkions stare out from beneath the scrap piles, capturing the images spewn into the stars from either side, and still from afar they watched. Let the squabblers fight eachother to the end, Junkion would persevere. Let them tear at eachother until none were left to hold a blaster, the Junkions would take the scrap for their own. A lfe away from the strife was wished for, a life held in peace, and their own view of prosperity. The Quintessons ever were the real threat, not the Decepticons and the victory they pursued, so close to Quintessa, was the planet of Junk, and forever the Junkion would wish to remain unseen, and in turn not go before the 'trials' that were constant upon captured species by the tyranical creatures. Bah Weep Grah Na Weep Nini Bong They heard of the death of Prime, and then Wrek-Gar notified the people that a ship of cybertronian make was on its way for a collision course upon the Rusted Mesa. Autobot, Decepticon, it was no certain thing. But they knew they had to drive off the invaders, no matter the cost. With a small pink thing of The Signals in an exo-suit, and a massive collection of warriors, Wrek-Gar led the charge, that would have been a route, had they not discovered their folley. For next came The Hotrod, and Kup... who spoke the words of aincent greeting, and provided the goodies to eat. A sure sign of the future Vidicon had described to the People in the millenia past. Amongst those within the battle group that was launched to assault Unicron, Pile-Up found himself fully embroiled in a war that the newly named Rodimus Prime had stated was over when the Matrix had been unleashed to destroy the super-transformer. Spreading his time between Junkion and Earth, the old programming buried in his laser core systems came to the front, and he remembered his original purpose, integrating it more fully with the new. Life in The Junkions... had begun to change.